Explanation
by The Girl Around The Corner
Summary: Jiraiya explains the lyrics of 'Wind' by Akeboshi to Naruto.


**Explanation**

**-**

It was a hot summer's day and Jiraiya and Naruto were in the forest by a river. Jiraiya was laying on the grass, arms under his head while Naruto stood in the river, shirt off, trying to catch a fish. He was not succeeding.

"Come here Naruto," said Jiraiya sitting up suddenly.

"Yeah," said Naruto hopping out of the river and walking over. "Gonna teach me some super cool new Jutsu to catch a fish?"

"No," said Jiraiya. "I'm going to explain something to you."

"Awww..." said Naruto. "I hate lectures."

Jiraiya opened the scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Read it."

_Cultivate you hunger, before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger, to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountatin, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve._

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice, though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't cry, cuz' your so right._

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears._

_Cuz' you will hate yourself in the end._

"What's all this mumbo jumbo mean?" asked Naruto crossing his arm, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"Take it line by line," said Jiraiya taking the scroll back. "_'Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize.' _Remember that these lines can have different meanings, I'm just giving you my interpatation."

"So you grow your hunger before idealizing something?" Naruto asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No," said Jiraiya. "It means **'Be happy with what you have, before you start to want something.' **Say you are given a 1 oz. container of Ramen and Sasuke was given a 3 oz. container. What would you do?"

"I would yell at the person who had given Sasuke more Ramen then me. Sasuke doesn't even like Ramen! Or I would try and take Sasuke's Ramen," said Naruto.

"What should you do though?"

"Eh?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya sighed and said, "What you should do is be happy with what you have and eat your own Ramen. If Sasuke offers you his Ramen, and you want it, take it and thank him. Keep yourself from wanting Sasuke's Ramen without him offering it to you."

"Ahhh. So what does _'Motivate you anger, so they all realize' _mean?" asked Naruto.

"**'Have a reason to be angry or mad so that people understand your anger and don't get mad at you for being angry without a reason.' **So you are angry at Sasuke in the fore mentioned situation. Why are you angery? Are you right to be?"

Naruto thought for a few moments. "I'm angery because Sasuke got more Ramen. I suppose that's a pretty dumb reason to be mad. No one got hurt or anything... I'm not right to be agery."

Jiraiya nodded. "What do you think _'Climbing the mountain, never coming down'_ means?"

Naruto thought. And thought and thought and thought. "Do something and never stop?" he said randomly at last.

"Close," said Jiraiya. "It means, **'When you start to do something, you can't stop.' **If you start to train to learn a new Jutsu, you don't stop trying to learn it until you do. Now this doesn't mean that you don't keep working until you use up all your chakra and die. It means you keep working at it every day."

Naruto nodded. "So then, what does _'Break into the contents, never falling down'_ mean?"

"**'If you make a mistake, own up to it.'**"

Naruto nodded solemnly. "All of those make sense but what does, _'My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve'_ have to do with anything?"

"Naruto," said Jiraiya. "It means **'You can be afraid at any age.'**"

"But being afraid is being weak!"

"No it isn't," said Jiraiya shaking his head. "Being afraid is part of being human. You just have to learn to control it and not let it show. Destroying your personality is worse than being dead."

"Isn't that was people like Itachi did?"

"Kind of," said Jiraiya. "We'll do one more today and the rest at a later time."

Naruto nodded, in a reluctant sort of way. This was kind of fun. "So tell me, what does _'Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door' _mean."

"Well this one pretains really to ninja only. The others are things that can pretain to anyone. It means, **'Ninja need to be sneaking. Don't always use the most obvious route.'**"

Naruto nodded. "Those all make complete sense!"

"Go catch a fish," said Jiraiya laying down and falling asleep with a snore.

Naruto sighed. Had Jiraiya been tired the whole time? Ah well, he could sleep while Naruto went to catch a fish...

* * *

_A/N: _And that ends Part 1. Please review. 


End file.
